Girl at home
by LiarsLiarsand1D
Summary: Will Aria Fall in love with Jason? And Allison catches Toby staring at the girls? Will things get more intense?


Girl at Home

Chapter 1

It was two weeks since i caught my dad cheating on my mom with that skimpy blonde chick. I was sleeping over at Allison's house with all the girls. We were all getting undressed and playing dress up with Allison's clothes. -aria don't wear that one, i'm saving that for a special day- Allison said and snatched it out of my hands. My hands went up like i didn't touch her dress. Allison slipped the silky black dress on with jewels that were shimmering by the light. -Doesn't this look great on me Emily?- Emily's face was stunned. -Well?- Allison said and turned to Emily putting her hands on her hips. -y-y-yes.- Emily stuttered and looked away. Allison smiled and looked towards me and said -So Aria how about that skank that was with your dad in the car.- I looked up from putting on my top. - Allison i don't want to talk about this right now, i want to have a good time.- I had a stern face when i was looking at her. -I mean your dad CHEATED on your mom, thats crazy. i wonder what she wou-. Allison got cut off by Hanna. -Allison thats enough!- Hanna yelled. -Whatever Hanna- Allison said with a big dirty look on her face. I walked downstairs to go get some water. - Where is that light switch?- i mumbled to myself. I felt the ice cold walls in pitch black. I bumped into someone i gasped and held my hands on his forearms and he held mine. He turned the light with one hand holding my arm and turning on the light switch. It was Jason smiling. I jumped a little. -Oh my gosh Jason you scared me!- i gasped. -sorry Aria.- He responded and smiled.-No worries haha.- We both walked into the Kitchen and i reached for a water bottle.-How's the sleepover?-Jason asked?-Could be a lot better.- i sighed. -Whats the matter?- he sat next to me at the Island table. -well two weeks ago Allison spotted out my dad with another women in the car.- I said and looked down at the floor. -that must've been horrible!- he said examining my face. -yes it was.- i sighed and looked at him. Jason lifted up my chin and put his hand on my cheek until we heard -TOBY!- Allison yelled. -whats going on?- i asked and stood up from my chair. -Toby was watching us getting undressed!- She marched outside with all of us girls and Jason.

We all walked outside into the cold weather when it was snowing. -Holy crap its freezing!- Spencer said towards me. -What did you see toby?! Did you watch us all getting undressed?- Allison screamed at toby. We all were nodding at what Allison had to say. -No why would i?- He stopped shoveling the driveway. -because its something you would do! I know you Cavannagh. Its reasonable!- Hannah yelled. -Toby stop spying on them, do it one more time and you don't want to know what will happen. Got it?- Jason yelled. I thought he looked sexy when he was angry. -GUYS! it was Ian who was watching you get undressed! I only saw Aria getting undressed.-Toby said. - what the hell Toby?!- I yelled. Jason stood next to me and defended me. Afterwards we all ran inside. All the girls ran inside but i slipped and fell on ice. I Screamed and Jason came to help me. -Aria! Are you alright?- He asked. -No i think i sprained my ankle.- I groaned at the pain. Jason Picked me up bridal style towards the couch inside his house. Jason's friends were all partying but he was helping me with my ankle. He was such a gentleman. He put a pillow underneath my ankle and even got me ice. -Anything else?- he smiled. -no im good thanks!- I smiled. He stopped walking and came and kissed my lips. It was sensational. Allison came downstairs at the perfect timing. She saw us kissing. I felt so ashamed, kissing Allisons older brother. I couldn't care less about her. We continued to kiss each other. That night i just slept down stairs and left early as possible. Before i left the next morning Jason came downstairs. -Hey aria do you need any help?- He came downstairs topless. -uhhh.. No thank you!- i said starring at his abs. -Okay!- He came running over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled and walked out of the house. I couldn't stop thinking about Jason.


End file.
